Number Thirteen IV
by The Darkshine
Summary: A sequel of sorts to the Number Thirteen series to be set a year after the final events of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. A new enemy stands before Heartland with the dark goal of taking away something that it holds most dear: The Xyz Summon. (Please note this is only a prologue to a possible story)


Steph ran through the dark streets and alleys of the quiet cul-de-sac; frantically trying to find a place where he couldn't find her. The houses that ran around the area like a fence made not a sound as they waited for her to hide. Steph's breathing was heavy and she was breathless from her rush; but she knew she couldn't stop. Lightning cracked across the sky and it boomed with thunder only second later. To accommodate her frantic breathing and rushing, Steph's mind was ablaze with thoughts of what would happen if he found her. He'd been tracking her and the others down one by one and now he was here for her. Their group, Timelock, was all but in shambles and, deep down; Steph knew that messing with this one had been one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Perhaps they should've just listened to what he wanted and given her back to him, Steph thought to herself. Another bolt of lightning ripped the night sky in half, making Steph jump in place. Steph shook her head and looked around the tall dark houses for any sign of movement; for any sign that he'd found her. But they concealed him just as much as the concealed her; and in her state, finding him in this darkness would be as difficult as defeating Exodia with Meda Bat. Steph knew she needed to find cover, as the straight walls of the buildings were not the ideal place.

Even despite their original victory against him, Steph doubted that she and Timelock could still subdue him, unless their leader could figure out something. Maybe they could use the one he was after against him in some form of blackmail? Steph decided to find her leader and let him know of her possible plan to defeat the one that was hunting them. She would, at least, provided she could get out of her current situation. This situation, which could end with her in hospital, if she didn't play it safe. Another crack of thunder was all it took for her to leave her current hiding place behind one of the tall houses and for her to rush into the trees behind the group of buildings that made the cul-de-sac what it was.

Steph crouched behind the fence of the house's backyard and tried to calm her heavy breathing. But after that rush of her life which had begun not half an hour ago; it was difficult to say the least. The trees were barren of leaves at this time of year and they looked like skeletons in the darkness from Steph's vantage point. To make things worse, it was more than likely that her pursuer was in there waiting for the opportune moment for him to strike and take her into the darkness. Steph swallowed another round of her fear; usually she was on the other end of the game of cat and mouse. To be hunted down like this was all new to her, and she was not about to let it end so quickly. Steph looked around quickly again and tried to listen for any sounds of movement near her, but her heavy breathing sought to prevent just that.

'He could, could be gone…' Steph tried to reassure herself, but she knew he was still here.

And he was waiting.

Suddenly Steph heard a quick dash of movement coming from the rooftop behind her and she turned her head as quick as a flash to look. But there was nothing to be seen atop the dark house. The cold air and the static shadows concealed all in their wake leaving only a large amount of nothing to be found. But Steph knew he was on the roof and he was closing in. The light emanating from the crescent moon above Heartland did nothing to reveal the secrets and mysteries surrounding the silent cul-de-sac. Steph contemplated running off into the woods and just making a break for it; hoping for the best. But she stopped herself; that was probably what he wanted, and it'd mean her could be done with her quicker and quieter than if she stayed in the cul-de-sac.

The skies finally opened up; unleashing the drowning rain upon all that they covered, Steph and her hunter included. The rhythmic splashing of the rain drops did nothing to quell the rising terror Steph felt. Every moment that passed concerned Steph more and more, since her hunter hadn't made any visible move toward her. Steph began to wonder if she was running from the tricks of her own mind; but anther rustle of movement upon the rooftop immediately dispelled her hopes. That confirmed that he was here and that he was watching. Steph's sixth sense was overloading her mind with his presence, and her primitive urge for flight was flashing red. But fear rooted her in place and it prevented her from thinking straight. Even small hopes such as him not even being here and her possible chance of defeating him were just strangled thoughts in her head.

Steph tried to silently shift along the wooden fence and back toward the cul-de-sac, her heart pounding in her throat with every step she took. Every small stick or leaf she stood on only sought to push her panic beyond its maximum. But Steph pressed forward while the rain soaked her curly blue hair and cooled down the night until it felt like ice. Steph shivered and wished for this to all be over, but this reality was almost dreamlike, or nightmarish to be more precise. She felt the eyes of her hunter piercing into her mind as she made her way to the edge of the dark house that she thought was protecting her. Taking his friend had never been such a good plan, Steph thought to herself. By now the rain had soaked to her skin and Steph shivered from the lack of heat.

Then she saw a horrifying sight; a dark shadow against the cloudy sky jump from the rooftop of the house she was next to across to the house across from her. Steph was in the small alley between both houses and she looked intently at the rooftop that the shadow, presumably her hunter, had just leapt to. To her right was the small opening of the cul-de-sac and her left was the woods that bordered this small sector of the towns surrounding Heartland city. The rest of Timelock had been scattered, although Steph was certain that two of her comrades were in the Heartland Hospital, having been placed there by the very same hunter that was following her now.

Steph tried once more to think of a plan to get away from her hunter, but she saw no possible way of doing so. He'd traced her here from the bustling streets of inner Heartland without a problem. Nowhere would be safe against this duellist of the night. Steph knew that she couldn't run from him, all she could do was either sit here until he came for her. Or she could fight. Steph knew her only other option was to duel him and possibly even win. Her deck was that of a Psychic build, with plentiful Anti-Xyz cards such as all of Timelock used. She knew her hunter used an Xyz monster as his ace, and it was a fearsome armoured dragon. If she could only trap it and destroy it; then maybe she'd have a chance against her pursuer. And then she could summon her own ace, Ultimate Axon Kicker, which would put her far in the lead.

Steph made up her mind to face her dark hunter, even if she would more than likely lose against him. It was better than sitting and waiting for her end to come. The tall grass brushed up against her drenched legs as she stood up slowly. Her hair, usually short and curly, was now matted against her face and her green blouse was heavy and waterlogged. Her knee lengths jeans were no better and the entire situation was no less comforting than what was to come. Steph's attempts at asserting herself in the darkness against a dangerous foe were almost useless, but she held on to the belief that she and the rest of Timelock could still come out on top if they could keep him at bay a little longer.

In an instant, Steph acted on impulse to rush out into the middle of the cul-de-sac and wait for her hunter to reveal himself. She looked around at the house roof that she'd last see him and, with a flash of lightning in the background, she saw his standing shadow outlined on the sky. The lightning flashed once more and he was gone. Steph's heart skipped a beat, but she held her D-Pad at the ready, trying to indicate that she wasn't going down without a fight.

'Where are you?!' Steph finally screamed at the darkness in desperation.

'Here,' Came a smooth but demanding voice from behind her.

The suddenness of the hunter's appearance caused Steph to jump back as she turned to face him. His face was covered by his mask, a mask of black with a silver 'X' that ran through the eyes and crossed at the mouth. His black leather hoodie and armoured duel disk were easily recognizable in the slight moonlight. Steph trembled as she raised her D-Pad at him in challenge of what seemed like a hopeless duel. He took a step back and activated his own. His silver scale armour that covered his arms shone in the weak moonlight. The reaper was here for her.

The duel itself lasted in less time than it had begun. Steph was blasted back onto her back into a puddle by the sheer force of her hunter's cards. He was not one for wasting time. Steph tried to shuffle back from him as he strode powerfully toward her. He reached her and she looked with terror into the slits that covered his eyes. The hunter bent down slightly and grabbed Steph by the scruff of her blouse before lifting her up to face him. The rain continued to splash down and steal the heat from the night. Steph heard the voice of the hunter speak once again as he glared dead into her eyes after removing the dark mask that covered his face. Suddenly all hope that she'd being clinging was finally lost to the silence of the cul-de-sac.

'You're going to tell me something,' Zak said powerfully, 'Where is she?!'

* * *

Good day reader,

By now I assume you have enjoyed this screening of sorts for a possible sequel to the previous stories I have written, or have yet to finish in the case of Number Thirteen III. (I plan on working on that shortly)

I had always planned Number Thirteen to be a trilogy with the prequel of Number Thirteen 0.V being a spinoff of sorts. However, the ideas for a new chapter were too much to handle, and I could not help but write this prologue of an event which would take place during a possible Number Thirteen IV. Make of what you have just read as you will. I plan to finish Number Thirteen III as soon as I can however; though it may take some weeks before the end is done.

What this is truly about is the possibility of Number Thirteen IV. I have the idea for its plot and how it will unfold, and even Number Thirteen V if necessary. However, what i lack is time and effort (my apologies). It is now that I say to you and all that read this Prologue is that it may or may not be written. I am asking you for your personal opinion on what I should do. I am aware that numerous readers have enjoyed my series as much as I have enjoyed writing it; but now I ask you whether or not I should continue to write for this series or end it with Number Thirteen III.

I will not force you to do anything, yet I ask of you to write a review or even send a message letting me know of your opinion on my current predicament. However, no matter your choice or opinion of what should be done; I do hope you enjoy the final events of Number Thirteen III and have enjoyed this Prologue.

Yours sincerely,

The Darkshine


End file.
